Knights Of The Island Counter
by Mac-alicious
Summary: Ten years after graduation, the gang attends their high school reunion. They find that while some things change, others never do.
1. Reminiscent

A/N: This is the first chapter of my newest fic, and it's my first High School Musical fic. Um, well, a thing about the title. It really has nothing to do with the story. The story was inspired by this song by Dave Melillo, called "Knights Of The Island Counter," so I used it as a title.This chapter may be a little bit awkward, because I'm writing it in 3rd person. If you've read any of my other stories, most of them are in 1st person, so this is a bit of a struggle to stay in 3rd. But I think it came out alright. Let me know what you think! R&R! Thanks! -Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or other related related characters and storylines.

**Chapter One**

**Reminiscent**

Gabriella tentatively walked through the open doors and into the banquet hall. There was already a lot of people there and the familiar faces swam before her eyes. Her nerves were getting the best of her and she contemplated turning around, running back to her car, pulling away and driving as far away from this place as she could get. But she didn't. She only scolded herself for letting her mother talk her into coming here.

This place only brought back memories she'd rather not have resurface. Not this place, this room, in particular, but this whole city held memories for her. Memories she had locked away, never to be brought up again. That was her assertion when she believed she would never come back her again, never see these people again, never see _him _again. Now that she was here, those memories were flooding her mind, overwhelming her.

Once her mother moved out of New Mexico, to live closer to her, she had no reason to come back. She had lost touch with all the people she had once been friends with. It was painful losing touch with people she cared about, especially _him_. A pain she didn't exactly want to endure again.

He was bound to be here. The school's all star, varsity basketball captain, led his team to championship every year he played, cast as a lead in every musical after his first--alongside Gabriella of course--the two of them knocking Sharpay and Ryan Evans off the radar of the East High drama department. While high was just the beginning of his glory days, it was good to him. He wouldn't miss an opportunity to take a walk down memory lane, while Gabriella so wished she had. Her strongest reservation was probably seeing him again. She wasn't ready to have him back in her life--even if it was only for a few hours of one night.

Gabriella hesitantly surveyed the room, as she proceeded a little further in. She had yet to see any of the people she had been close to in high school, but she was sure that would change at any moment. She was right. Almost the minute that thought crossed her mind, she heard it.

"Gabriella Montez!"

Her name was called loudly from somewhere to her right. Gabriella spun around to see who it was. She smiled as she watched Sharpay Evans bounce toward her. There was a face she would never forget. It was hard to when she saw it plastered across the covers of every magazine and tabloid in the stores.

Sharpay's name was a household icon. Her celebrity was only outshined by one person in their class: her brother. After graduation the twins had drifted apart just enough for them to establish separate careers. Gabriella had personally believed that Ryan just got sick and tired of living in his sister's shadow. Ryan got his big break long before Sharpay did. His popularity skyrocketed past hers--many people said he had a more calm and considerate personality. In recent years though, Sharpay found herself back on top after Ryan dropped out of the scene. The last Gabriella had heard was he was planning on settling down and starting a family before returning his focus onto his career.

Sharpay had the brightest smile on her face when she arrived in front of Gabriella. Gabriella highly doubted Sharbay was that excited to see her, but she waved it off as Sharpay dragged her into a warm hug.

"Gabby Montez! It was been far too long!" Sharpay squealed dramatically. "I haven't seen you since grad. I can't believe we let ourselves lose touch. It's such a shame."

"A tragedy." Gabriella agreed sarcastically.

"So how have you been? Any special people in your life right now?" Sharpay questioned, smiling a knowing smile and winking at Gabriella.

"No, there's no special guy in my life right now. I've been focusing on my job. Nothing incredibly exciting or thrilling." Gabriella answered. "I guess I don't need to ask what's going on in your life right now, I can just read about in next week's issue of 'Celebrities Uncovered.'"

"You can't believe everything you read in those things." Sharpay giggled and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

Sharpay proceeded to tell a heated, passionate tale of her latest fling. Gabriella did her best to listen intently as Sharpay confirmed a story Gabriella had just read in a tabloid two days earlier, while waiting in line at the grocery store. As Sharpay finished up she spotted one of the old drama club alum, and with a quick goodbye to Gabriella she took off in that direction.

Gabriella let out a sigh of relief as Sharpay left her sight. She was certain this was going to be the longest night of her life. Gabriella made a beeline to the bar set up in the corner and grabbed a glass of champagne from the bartender. She was taking her first sip of the bubbly liquid when a piercing squeal reached her ears. Less than a second later she was nearly tackled from behind by the girl she used to call her best friend.

"Gabby, oh my God! Gabby, it's been so long!" Taylor cried as she hugged Gabriella.

As Taylor stepped back, she caught hold of Gabriella's hands and swung them as she jumped up and down in excitement. Gabriella laughed, and tried to still her. In an attempt to determine what Taylor had done over the last ten years, Gabriella tilted Taylor's left hand so she could get a view of her ring finger. Gabriella assumed she would have been married by now. When Taylor finally calmed down a little, Gabriella spoke.

"No ring, so I guess you and Chad didn't..." Gabriella said, but trailed off as she watched the expression on Taylor's face change.

"We broke up, about six months after graduation. About a month and a half after we lost touch." Taylor responded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Gabriella's eyes widened.

"No, it's okay. I'm way over it. It's been almost ten years." Taylor shrugged it off, but Gabriella saw something in her eyes that told her she was lying.

"How have you been Taylor?" Gabriella asked sincerely, "I feel terrible that we didn't keep in touch."

"I've been great. I got a job as a science teacher a couple of towns over. I'm in the process of moving back here to teach at East High. There's a teacher retiring at the end of next year--and I think I'm going to be taking her place." Taylor explained. "What about you?"

"I'm a teacher too. Not so shocked that we both ended up teaching."

"Me neither. I think we were just suited for it." Taylor smiled, then her gaze passed over Gabriella's shoulder, "Oh my gosh. Kelsi!"

Gabriella turned to see Kelsi running toward them. Once she arrivedshe caught both Taylor and Gabriella in a hug.

"You guys!" Kelsi called. "Ten years is too long, Gabby, way too long!"

"Kelsi, honey, where'd you run off to this time?" A voice yelled out.

"Jason, sweetheart, over here!" Kelsi turned and waved him over with her left hand. Jason joined them a moment later, kissing Kelsi's cheek.

"Oh my God!" Gabriella cried as a sparkle off Kelsi's finger caught her eye. She grabbed Kelsi's hand and held it up to get a better look. "You guys are married?"

"For almost a year now." Kelsi confirmed, grinning happily. "We would have invited you, but we didn't have your address or number, and you're mother had already moved."

"No, don't worry about it. Congratulations!" Gabriella waved off Kelsi's inevitable apologies.

"Thank you." Kelsi smiled.

"It's nice to see you again, Gabriella." Jason added.

"It great to see you guys, too." Gabriella agreed. "I can't believe you guys are married."

"It is a little unbelievable." Kelsi replied. "I was more than a little surprised when he proposed."

"It was a beautiful ceremony." Taylor added, "Just beautiful."

Gabriella nodded in acknowledgement of the explanation, but her stomache tightened a little as she realized something. Just beause she lost touch with everyone, it didn't mean they hadn't kept in touch with each other. Gabriella looked away for a moment, as Kelsi and Taylor continued to tell her about the wedding. She saw Chad sitting at a table talking with a few guys she recognized from their old basketball team. When he suddenly turned in her direction, she awkwardly looked away and tuned back into the conversation with Kelsi and Taylor.

"It sounds amazing." Gabriella replied once they finished. "Absolutely perfect."

"Oh it was." Kelsi nodded, a dreamy look on her face.

Gabriella smiled and looked toward the doorway. After her eyes were on the doorway for less than a second, yet another familiar face appeared. His arrival was followed by an excited squeal from his sister across the room. Of all her old friends, Gabriella would have to have said Ryan had changed the most. She attributed the change to his current ability to shine separately from his sister. In high school, everything he did was shadowed by Sharpay. When he got out of high school and established his career, everything he did was seen as all his own--and Sharpay wasn't credited for any of it. He was no longer Ryan Evans, Sharpay's brother. He was just Ryan Evans. It sparked a change in his personality, in his entire attitude toward everything.

After a quick greeting between Sharpay and Ryan, the twins headed to the small group of their old friends. There was a round of hugs and sentiments once Ryan joined them. Gabriella was the last in line to get a hug from Ryan. He placed a kiss to her cheek before stepping away.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone. I had to get Kylie set up in a hotel room. Eight months pregnant and she refused to stay home." Ryan explained.

"So you're married?" Gabriella replied.

"Going on three years." Ryan nodded, "Kylie is amazing. I would love for you to meet her, but I told her she had to rest tonight. She's incredibly stubborn, but she knows it's for the best."

"She is amazing. Beautiful girl. Made a gorgeous bride. It was a wonderful small ceremony--just family you know. She's taken to pregnancy well..." Sharpay spoke fast, as she beat her brother to the description of his wife, wedding and baby on the way. "It's a girl! Can you believe it? She's going to be perfect. But will her gene pool, how could she not be!"

"So it's a girl?" Taylor asked, once Sharpay calmed down.

"Yeah." Ryan answered simply, "Kylie's happy about it. She grew up with three older brothers, so she's happy our oldest is going to be a girl. Plus she says she needs to be around some femininity."

"Do you have a name for her yet?" Gabriella piped up.

"We have a few in mind, but nothing certain. Kylie doesn't want to decide until we've met her. Something about matching her personality." Ryan explained.

"I've always liked the name Joslyn."

Ryan turned around sharply, "Chad! It's great to see you!"

"Hey Ryan." Chad greeted him. "You're hear less than five minutes and you're already onto baby talk?"

"He's the only one who can talk baby talk." Taylor replied.

"And you're outnumbered by girls..." Kelsi began.

"Women." Gabriella corrected.

"Women, right. You're outnumbered by women and women like to talk babies." Kelsi finished, "I think it's in our genes."

"Babies are just so adorable and so innocent." Gabriella agreed, smiling.

"I'm happy to oblige." Ryan joked, "Just wait until the baby is born. Kylie will be the one down here chatting it up with all you ladies, while you fuss over the baby."

"How is Kylie? I haven't seen her since you guys came in town for that big Christmas Party your parents threw two years ago." Chad replied.

"Very pregnant and stubborn. She's set up in a hotel down the street. Wouldn't let me come alone. She said pregnant or not, she was coming." Ryan explained to Chad.

"She is mighty stubborn." Chad agreed.

"She can certainly hold her own." Ryan nodded.

Conversation jumped around from topic and topic as the old friends caught up. The first major halt in conversation was when Zeke made his first appearence. An awkward silence fell upon them. Despite her lact of contact with everyone, Gabriella knew all about what happened between Zeke and Sharpay. Practically everyone in the country knew what had happened.

It was right after Sharpay hit it big. It was that small period when her name and face were everywhere--"Hollywood's Newest It Girl" and "Breakout Star of the Year." Everyone around her and everything she did was spilled out onto the covers of tabloids. Every move she made was made under the scruchinizing eye of the public.

The relationship between Sharpay and Zeke was great during high school. Sharpay was a little different when she was with Zeke, but just a little. She was very much the same Sharpay Evans. As shallow and snobbish as ever. While they weren't exactly voted "the most likely to stay together after high school"--that superlative was actually won by Taylor and Chad--it was still a surprise when their much publicized relationship went south.

Their breakup was everywhere. It made the front cover of every tabloid. It started out as a mutual breakup, but as time progressed the reporters warped the story into something much worse. One stated that Zeke had dumped Sharpay when he found out she had strayed during a late night premiere party--he had been unable to attend with her. Another raved on about how Sharpay had ditched Zeke because he didn't have her level of fame and status and she no longer wanted to dirty her hands with the common people. The rumors got nastier and nastier until there was a brand new, "fresh", scandal to cover.

Either way, it was clear Zeke and Sharpay were no longer together. After greeting Zeke, he joined the group and conversation started back up. Gabriella, however, noticed that Sharpay had grown quiet--only putting in short commetns every so often and with less energy--and that Zeke kept spending hesitant glances in Sharpay's direction.

Gradually, and it was kind of unclear to Gabriella how, they separated a little. The guys went off a ways to talk of "more masculine" things as Chad put it. The girls found a table in one corner, and with a fresh round of champagne settled in to talk about more feminine things.

They passed the time with laughter, drinks and memories. For Gabriella, it felt good to be around the people who used to be practically the center of her life. She had never found friendship like the friendship she once had with these people. Sure, she had friends--in college, at work. But none of them meant something to her in the same degree as these ones did.

Moving into East High was the best thing that happened to Gabriella, for many reasons. She regretted losing touch with all her friends, for all these years. It wasn't like she wanted to, but she just didn't put the effort into staying in touch. This time she would though. This time she would.

"I need another drink." Gabriella announced after she took the last sip of her glass.

Gabriella stood and headed for the bar. She smiled at the bartender as he poured a new glass for her. Just as he placed the glass on the bar in front of her, she had the strongest urge to turn around. It was a strange feeling, but she felt as if it was very important for her to look behind her. Giving in, Gabriella turned.

It was like the world around her began to move in slow motion. It was an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach, that she couldn't explain. Gabriella spun around to look just as he came in the door. She froze. She completely froze: body stationary, limps totally paralyzed. She couldn't flinch, blink or even breathe. It was him.

Troy Bolton.


	2. Feelings Return

A/N: This is chapter two. It's kind of short, but I planned it short--so whatever. Uh, I think I'm getting used to the third person thing. So, anyway. R&R! Thanks! -Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or other related related characters and storylines.

**Chapter Two**

**Feelings Return**

In contrast to Gabriella's entrance, Troy confidently strolled into the room. To him it felt as if he was finally back at home. His life after high school had been great, but he always felt like there was something missing. It was something he couldn't explain. But he knew it was something he had in high school, because it wasn't until after grad that he felt it. The only explanation Troy had for it was his friends had been like family to him, and though he kept in touch with most of them, it wasn't the same.

As Troy looked around the room, from one side to the other, the first thing he really saw was her. His eyes fell on her and something went rushing through him. It was something he hadn't been familiar with in years. It was always around during high school, but since then it had evaporated. Now it was back in full force.

Then suddenly his attention was ripped away from her, just as he was about to take his first step toward her. Troy wasn't surprised though. Even back in high school, Chad Danforth had a tendency to interrupt important moments. Why would he be any different now--even if it was ten years later?

* * *

Gabriella caught her breath, in a short gasp. She attempted to collect herself, but she felt to not together to accomplish it.

When he walked in, they had locked eyes for the briefest moment. While she felt terrified, he looked almost relieved. When Chad came into her line of view--followed by the rest of the guys--and Troy looked away, Gabriella took the opportunity to bolt.

She returned to the table, her glass cluched uncomfortably tight in her hand. Gabriella was sure she must have looked like a deer caught in the the headlights, because Taylor instantly commented.

"Is something wrong, Gabriella?" Taylor questioned, sounding sinerely concerned.

Gabriella looked up to see all of their eyes on her. Only two words escaped her lips, in a low whisper, "Troy's here."

"Really? That's great." Kelsi piped up, stretching her neck to look for him--but seeing the expression that appeared on Gabriella's face, she stopped.

"Gabby, what's wrong?" Taylor asked. "It's just Troy."

"See that's just it." Gabriella corrected, finally finding her voice. "It's not _just _Troy. It's _Troy_."

Gabriella wasn't sure if they would understand what she was getting at. They didn't know how she felt in high school. They just didn't know.

Troy Bolton was that person for Gabriella. That person who was there fo her when she needed him. That person who meant the world to her. He was her best friend as that person, but there was something about him that made him different from any other friend she had. She was in love with him--and she never told him. She couldn't tell him. And she definitely hadn't told anyone else.

If she had told Taylor, she would have told Chad--on the excuse that she couldn't keep something from her boyfriend--who, as his best friend, would be obligated to tell Troy. If she had told Kelsi, she would have told Jason, who would have told Zeke or Chad and it would eventually leak back to Troy. And God forbid, if she had told Sharpay the whole school would have found out.

Though Gabriella had never told her, she had always thought Taylor was suspicious of her true feelings. But she had never said anything about it.

Gabriella had thought she had got past those feelings. It had been ten years. But she had been proven wrong, just moments before. Seeing him again brought everything flooding back to her.

"I don't understand." Kelsi frowned.

"I do." Sharpay replied.

Gabriella looked at her, surprise obvious on her face. "You do?"

"Yeah. You weren't exactly subtle. I know I don't have the best track record when it comes to love and relationships--I did let the only guy, who really loved me for me, go--but I noticed the way you looked at Troy. I _knew_ what that look meant." Sharpay explained. "That look, it was the look I saw Zeke give me everytime he saw me. It was the look Taylor gave Chad. The look Kelsi gave Jason. You were in love with him."

Gabriella took a deep breath. "You were the last person I thought would figure it out."

"You were in love with Troy?" Taylor asked and Gabriella nodded. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was afraid. You knew how shy I was back then. I was so scared he wouldn't feel the same. I didn't want to risk losing him. Ever. I couldn't lose him, he was the only thing that kept me together in high school. If I didn't have him, I don't know what I would have done." Gabriella rambled, "It was the hardest thing I ever went through: losing touch with him."

"But you don't still..." Taylor trailed off. "Do you?"

Gabriella closed her eyes, and when she opened them again she looked terrified. "I think I do."

* * *

"Troy, man!" Chad called.

Troy turned in time to find Chad right in front of him with Jason, Zeke and Ryan behind him. He smiled, "Hey Chad. It's godd to see you man."

Troy looked back to where Gabriella had been standing just moments before. She was gone. He registered Chad saying something else, but he had tuned him out.

Troy looked to Chad, "Where did she go? She was just there."

"Who?" Chad scowled, looking confused.

"Gabriella." Troy stated simply.

"She's hanging out with the other girls." Jason answered.

"It's gotta be gossip city over there, man." Chad commented.

"Have you talked to her?" Troy questioned.

"Yeah, earlier." Chad shrugged.

"We all have." Ryan added.

"Is she seeing someone? Of course she is. She's probably married. Is she married?" Troy stammered, no longer calm or collected.

"Slow down, man." Chad replied, eyes wide. "She came alone."

"No ring, so she's not married." Zeke added.

"Really?" Troy blew out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah." Ryan answered.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Please tell me you don't still..." Chad began, but Troy interrupted him.

"Completely."


	3. Remembering What Once Was

A/N: Here's chapter three. There's a bit of a reference to underage drinking. I'm not attempting to promote that or anything, but if you don't like it...you don't have to read it. Uh, I'm not trying to say that the HSM character people would drink a lot, but it worked for my story, so...Uh, the italics are flashbacks. Uh, that's about it. Read and review! Thanks! -Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or other related related characters and storylines.

**Chapter Three**

**Remembering What Once Was**

"Hey guys, look who I found lingering by the door." Chad's voice floated over them.

Gabriella looked up to see Chad standing over their table, with Troy not a foot behind him. The rest of the guys walked up a moment later. Each of the girls shot a nervous glance in Gabriella's direction before greeting Troy. They all stood to hug Troy, before sitting back down. Troy smiled at each of them in turn, and voiced a short greeting. Then his eyes fell on Gabriella and didn't leave her.

"Hey Troy." Gabriella replied quietly.

"Gabby." Troy reciprocated, smiling softly at her.

Gabriella took a much needed breath, smiled and got up to walk aorund the table to Troy. He awkwardly pulled her into a hug and Gabriella slipped her arms around his back. He was still so much taller than her, she could tell because even with heels on she only reached his chest. He even smelled the same. She was certain he was wearing the same cologne he wore in high school, though she couldn't imagine how she remembered. What she couldn't understand was while everything about him seemed familiar, hugging him--something she had done hundreds of times during high school--felt so foreign.

Troy hugged her tightly and said, softly near her ear, "It's good to see you Gabby."

"Yeah, you too." Gabriella agreed, stepping away.

Gabriella returned to her seat, and the guys assembled around the table, pulling over chairs and huddling in. Chad beckoned over a waiter to get a fresh round of drinks. Everything fell into place, mostly. It was like old times again, mostly. Conversations turned to old times and memories, after Taylor posed a single question.

"What was your favorite memory from high school?" Taylor asked, looking around the table.

Gabriella listened to Chad recount a fascinating tale about...basketball. It wasn't much of a surprise. Chad, besides having a talent at interrupting, was basketball oriented. That was why he had chosen to come back to New Mexico after college to coach the East High team--once Troy's father had retired.

As he finished up, Taylor commented, "That sounds funny."

"It was hilarious!" Chad exclaimed, not picking up on the sarcasm in Taylor's voice.

Gabriella chuckled, looking down at her lap. Jason pick up and told a story about Kelsi and him from a party they had all attended. Gabriella listened, but kept her eyes cast downward. She was afraid if she looked up she would have to talk to Troy. If she caught his eye, it would become awkward. It was bad enough that Troy had taken a seat right in her line of vision. Gabriella preoccupied herself by wringing her hands in her lap. She probably appeared nervous to anyone who looked at her, but she was so there was nothing she could do. Gabriella tensed when she heard her name.

"Gabriella, what about you?" Kelsi questioned.

Gabriell had to think about the question. She had so many good memories, it was hard to choose which one was her favorite. She was sure they probably thought she would say something about Troy and their first musical. But that wasn't her favorite memory--just her first. Gabriella tried to determine which memory to share, but as hard as she tried the only memorie she could think of was the last one she wanted to share.

It was right before graduation, only a couple of weeks before. One of the players on the basketball team--Gabriella couldn't remember which one--was throwing a party. It was meant for seniors only, to celebrate their upcoming graduation.

They had all gone. It was going to be one of the last parties of their high school careers. Sharpay and Ryan had a huge party planned for after grad, but that wasn't for two weeks.

As usual, someone was able to get some cases of beers. Gabriella would never drink at theser things and neither would Troy. This time was no different. Someone had to get their friends home. While the rest of them drank, it wasn't a lot but it was enough for them to need at least two designated drivers. Troy and Gabriella happened to be just that.

_Gabriella was driving Troy's car that night. Taylor was half asleep in the back seat. Chad was sitting in the front singing along--loudly--with the radio. The thing about Chad was he had never been able to hold his alcohol well. One or two drinks and he was completely intoxicated. _

_Gabriella pulled up at a stoplight and sat back to wait for it fo change. The last notes of the song faded out and Gabriella twirled the volume dial so silence filled the car. _

_Chad sat back and took in a deep, dramatic breath. "Oh, Gabby, Gabby, Gabby."_

_Gabriella rolled her eyes. She usually ignored Chad's drunken ramblings. She usually didn't drive Chad after he had been drinking. That was usually Troy's job. But not that night._

_Troy had driven Gabriella, Chad and Taylor to the party. Zeke had driven himself, Ryan and Sharpay. After the party Troy was transporting Sharpay, Ryan and Zeke in Zeke's car. Gabriella had never learned how to drive a stick shift, so Troy had to get the other three home--they wouldn't all fit in one car. And Gabriella got stuck with dropping Taylor and Chad off, before going to pick up Troy at Zeke's._

_"Gabby, Gabby, Gabby. Gab-bee. Gah-bee. Gab-bay. Gabby, Gabby, Gabby." Chad repeated, trying out the word. It must have sounded foreign to him as he began to slur a little, because he made a face._

_"That's me." Gabriella replied, pulling forward as the light flicked to green._

_"Do you even know what you do to him?"Chad questioned, rolling his head so he was looking at Gabriella._

_"I don't know what you're talking about Chad." Gabriella answered, keeping her eyes on the road and making a right turn._

_"You torture him, you know. How can you do that to him?" Chad scowled._

_"Who?" Gabriella asked, glancing at Chad for a second before turning her attention back to the road._

_"Troy." Came his reply._

_"How do I _torture _Troy?" Gabriella chuckled._

_"The guy's in love with you and you barely even give him the time of day." Chad said._

_Gabriella went completely silent. There was no way to respond to that. She wasn't sure she had even heard correctly. She whipped around to reply to Chad, but his eyes had fallen shut--he was asleep. Taking a deep breath, she turned back to the front. She made a final turn and had to just drive to the end of the street to drop Chad off. _

_Gabriella wasn't quite sure what to do with that little tidbit of information Chad had provided. For one, he was drunk--it could be just some sloppy, mixed-up, random statement that his beer hazed brain had produced. It might not have meant anything at all. It could have been something his clouded brain had let slip out. But if it was somewhat true...she still didn't know what to do. If Chad had a reason for saying it, she still didn't know what to do. There was two ways it could go. If Chad was wrong--or had no reason for saying it--and Gabriella said something to Troy, everything could fall apart. She could lose one of her best friends. If Chad was right...it only made things complicated, with graduation coming up. _

_Gabriella parked in front of Chad's house. She sighed and dropped her head to rest against the steering wheel. She didn't know what to dod. She had never dealt with confusion well. Gabriella sat back up, ran her fingers through her hair, and tried to compose herself. _

_She turned to Chad and gently nudged him awake. She wanted the night to be over, as quickly as possible._

Gabriella made a decision in those few moments, while sitting in the car in front of Chad's house. She decided to ignore it, make as if it never happened. Things would just be easier that way.

The ride home with Troywas awkward for Gabriella. She had been able to get a groggy, stumbling Chad into his house, and get Taylor home in time to get Troy. The entire drive, it kept playing over and over in her head. With Troy in the car with her it was hard to keep it together. It was sitting right there behind her lips, waiting to just tumble out. She couldn't say anything. She wouldn't say anything.

It had helped that Chad didn't remember anything about that night. It made it easier that they all were separating for college. She could go away and forget it ever happened. Everything seemed so simple when she thought about it. Then she fell out of touch with all of them and she didn't think about it at all. Until now.

"Gabriella? Are you there?" Taylor replied, waving her hand in front of Gabriella's face and breaking into her thoughts.

"Uh, what?" Gabriella responded, shaking herself back into reality.

"Kelsi asked you a question, about your favorite memory?" Taylor said, "You kind of zoned out."

"Sorry." Gabriella attempted a smile. "I couldn't really think of one."

"Come on, there has to be something." Kelsi prodded, "We all had so much fun together."

"We had a lot of good times, didn't we Gabby?" Troy added, his eyes trained directly on her.

"Of course we did." Gabriella looked up into his eyes. "That's the problem. There's so many..."

"Isn't there?" Sharpay smiled.

"What's your favorite memory, Troy?" Gabriella asked.

* * *

Ever since he had sat down at the table, Troy had been watching Gabriella. He found himself unable to keep his eyes off of her. She looked uncomfortable, nervous and skittish. She wouldn't meet his eyes. She kept her face turned into her lap.

Troy listened to everyone talk about old times, but all he thought about was what Gabriella could be thinking. She seemed so concentrated. It was kind of disappointing that much of that concentration was aimed toward ignoring him. When Kelsi asked Gabriella about her favorite memory and she zoned out, Troy could tell she was thinking about something important to her. She only got that look in her eyes when she was thinking of something important or something that meant a lot to her. Her eyes held a torment of emotions--as if she couldn't decide what to feel and she decided to feel everything instead of choosing. She used to get that look when she thought of him.

Then Taylor pulled her back into reality and suddenly the spotlight was turned onto him. Troy's most precious memories from high school--to nobody's surprise would all include Gabriella. She was the biggest part of his life back then. And then she disappeared from it.

He never had the common sense to go after her.

He was sure now that the love he had for her hadn't faded in the slightest. It was still as intense as it was ten years before. Anyone who asked about his high schook experience would get an ear full of good things. Basketball, musicals, friends, parties. Everything had been good in high school, except one thing. He had one regret. Just one single regret. He had never told her how he felt.

Troy had tried many times. Many, many times. Something had always gotten in the way. Chad interrupted, Troy missed his chance, he froze up, someone else turned up, the mood got ruined...there were so many reasons why he never got around to telling her. One, he could never really tell if she felt the same. Two, he wanted to wait for the perfect moment, but it never really came. And three, he was scared to death. Yes, Troy the fearless was scared.

The situation was so much different than any other situation he had ever been through. If he made a mistake in basketball, he could practice and fix it for the next game. If he messed up a song, he could rehearse and memorize the words better for the next time. If he made a mistake with Gabriella, he could lose her. Not taking it back. No fixing it. That was why he never said anything to her back then.

After graduation as Gabriella slowly slipped away, he had thought that maybe it was for the best that he hadn't told her. Now, he couldn't help but wonder which would have hurt worse: losing her without ever having told her or telling her and losing her. He had already struggled through one he certainly didn't want to experience the other that night, after seeing her for the first time in ten years.

His favorite memory, though, was not something he wanted to share--at least not anytime soon. It wasn't something he wanted to share with everyone at the table. It was between him and Gabriella. A special moment. He would probably be laughed at but, it was an intimate moment. Something he wanted to keep between them. Just them. He wasn't even sure if she would remember.

_After the opening night of Twinkle Town, one of their fellow cast members threw a huge party in celebration of it going smoothly. Troy and Gabriella had joined in on the fun for a while, but when Chad and some of the basketball players arrived a little later inot the party Gabriella snuck off on her own._

_It was awhile before Troy realized she was gone. He had gotten caught up with his friends and cast mates and when he turned around she wasn't there. He had gone in circles around the house--twice--before he noticed her. _

_It was a clear night, and bright stars dotted the open sky. Troy had been halfway out of the room when he saw Gabriella through the sliding glass door. She sat on the backyard lawn, her face turned up to the sky. Troy watched her for a moment through the glass. She looked so peaceful and calm. He felt guilty for disrupting her. _

_Troy slid the door open as quietly as he could, but it still attracted her attention. Gabriella turned around and caught sight of Troy. She smiled and turned back. Troy walked over and plopped down next to her._

_"Whatcha looking at?" Troy said, but the minute it left his mouth he realized it was a stupid question._

_"The stars." Gabriella answered, her gaze trained intently upward. "I don't think I've seen the sky look this beautiful."_

_"It's really nice." Troy agreed. "What are you thinking?"_

_"It's nothing important." Gabriella shook her head and looked down toward her lap._

_Troy leaned over so he could see her face. "What are you thinking?"_

_"It's nothing Troy, really." Gabriella said._

_"Come on, you can tell me." Troy prodded further._

_"I was thinking about the night was first met, what the sky looked like then...everything about that night." Gabriella finally admitted after a moment. "And I was trying to imagine what my life would have been like it you weren't in it, if we had never met."_

_"It's not _too _good is it?" Troy joked._

_"No, Troy. I would be so lost without you." Gabriella corrected, shaking her head vigorously. "I don't know what I would do without you."_

_"I don't believe that for a second." Troy replied. "You can do anything, with or without me." _

_"No, I can't." Gabriella stated, her voice matter of fact. Gabriella laid back so she was lying in the grass, staring up at the stars._

_Troy mimiced her motion so he was lying next to her. "Why do you say that?"_

_"I'm not a brave person Troy. Not at all. Not even a little. But when I'm with you I feel strong, I feel brave, I feel like I can conquer the world. Without you, I couldn't do what I do. I certainly couldn't get up on stage in front of all those people like I did tonight." Gabriella explained, "You saw how I got at the callbacks. I would be like that all the time if I didn't have you."_

_"Nah, I don't think so." Troy disagreed. He always saw Gabriella as a confident person, but maybe that was just him._

_"Yes." Gabriella corrected firmly._

_"Really?" Troy propped himself up on his elbow so he was looking down at her, directly in her eyes._

_Gabriella nodded, "Really."_

_Troy sighed, "I'd rather not think about what my life would be like without you in it."_

_"You'd be fine Mr. Big Shot. You would still be the captain of the basketball team, championship winner, and the most popular boy at East High. You don't need me to be those things." Gabriella said. "Your life was fine before me. I was just the weird girl who reads during a party before I got dragged on stage with you."_

_"I would rather be nothing and have you in my life than be all of those things without you." Troy admitted._

_"No, you wouldn't." Gabriella replied. "It's too much to give up for little old me."_

_"Not true." Troy whispered softly. "You're really special, you just can't see it."_

_Gabriella smiled lightly at Troy's words. Her eyes were locked on his as they fell silent. Troy found himself leaning closer to her. He was just inches from kissing her. Then the sliding glass door slammed open and Troy jerked away. He looked up to see Chad walking out._

_"Troy, Gabby...there's somebody looking for you...from the musical or something." Chad shrugged._

_"Right." Troy nodded, standing up and givig Gabriella a hand up._

_They headed back inside, behind Chad. The moment had completely evaporated. They would never talk about it--along with the other dozen times or more they had _almost_ gotten together. The next day it would be as if it had never happened. _

_It wasn't the first--or the last--time Chad interrupted a moment like that one._

Troy shook those thoughts from his mind. He looked up at Gabriella's questioning and expecting eyes. He would have to think of something to say. She was expecting an answer. Troy mumbled off something about something that happened during one of their rehearsals for the musical.

* * *

Gabriella smiled as she recalled the same memory. She turned back toward the ground as Taylor began to elaborate on her favorite memory. Gabriella really missed this. Being able to sit around and talk about anything was something she hadn't been able to do since graduation. The friendships she had made just weren't as close as the ones she had with these people in high school. She missed it. She missed them.

Gabriella could feel Troy's eyes on her--as they had been since he sat down. She looked up and right into his eyes. She used to be able to read Troy like a book, but she didn't recognize the look he had in his eyes now. Troy smiled slightly at her and Gabriella felt her heart flutter. Memories of when he used to have that effect on her flooded her. She wasn't ready to be back in this place yet. But she had dived back in head first when she decided to come her. She would have to deal with it and quick. She didn't want to repeat the same mistakes she made in her past.


	4. Our Past, Our Present and Future

A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. I'm pretty sure I'm doing a sequel, but I don't know how long it will be before I actually do that, but look for it anyway. Uh, well...that's it. Thanks! R&R! -Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or other related related characters and storylines.

**Chapter Four**

**Our Past, Our Present And A Possible Future**

Gabriella strolled out onto an enclosed patio to get some fresh air. They had been talking for what seemed like hourse. Besides the nine of them, many people had already left the reunion. Gabriella leaned against a railing and stared up at the stars. She took a deep breath and sighed. The night was almost over and nearly all her fear about coming seemed foolish. In all areas but one...Troy. She still wasn't sure what to do about him.

"Hey. What are you doing out here?"

Gabriella turned to see Troy walking toward her. "Just looking at the stars."

Troy copied her position against the railing, and looked to the sky as he spoke. "Reminds me of the opening night of Twinkle Town..."

"...The party afterward." Gabriella finished his sentence smiling.

"You remember?" Troy asked, looking surprised.

"Don't look so surprised." Gabriella responded. "It was a special night. I remember everything about it."

"Really?" Troy replied.

"Yeah." Gabriella nodded. "Everything..."

Gabriella fell silent and Troy did as well. Gabriella looked back up at the stars and sighed. She looked at Troy with her head tilted.

"So...everything, huh?" Troy stated.

"Yes." Gabriella answered, exasperated. "We talked about the first time we met, the way we thought our lives would be without one another and..."

Gabriella trailed off. She remembered everything about that night and a hundred others. What they talked about, what the sky looked lik, what they did... Everything. The thing that stuck with her about that night--those nights--was that sometime during those nights he almost kissed her. Ninety--nine percent of the time, Chad interrupted. The open night of Twinkle Town was no exception. Just seconds from kissing her and Chad showed up. And yes, Gabriella remembered very well.

"And...what?" Troy prodded.

"'And...' I remember, very well, nearly every word we said." Gabriella lied. She wasn't ready to admit anything that could have changed their relationship.

"You're lying." Troy commented and chuckled.

"Yes I am." Gabriella admitted, "How did you know?"

"I just..." Troy began, "Know you."

"What do you remember about that night?" Gabriella questioned, changing the direction of the conversation a little. It got the attention off of her.

"Same as you. I remember asking you what you were thinking about, and I remember you avoiding answering." Troy responded.

"But I did answer." Gabriella added. "I told you I was thinking about what life would be like if we had never met. I told you how lost I would be without you."

"And you told me how good my life would have been without you." Troy said. "I told you I would rather be nothing and have you in my life than to be all of those things without you."

"Word for word." Gabriella whispered.

"What?" Troy questioned.

"Word for word." Gabriella repeated louder. "You said _that_, word for word."

"You really do remember everything about that night, don't you?"

"Yes. That night. The night we met. The callbacks. Every special memory...I remember." Gabriella exclaimed. "I remember."

"Me too." Troy nodded.

After a moment of silence, Gabriella spoke up again. "I almost didn't come tonight."

"Why?" Troy asked.

"A lot of reasons. But mostly..." Gabriella paused to take a deep breath. "Because of you."

"Me? Why would _I _stop you from coming? _How_ would I stop you from coming?"

"I was just afraid of being here, of seeing you, being around you and everyone else."

"Why were you afraid?"

"Because I already felt guilty. I lost touch with all of you and it was my fault. I didn't want to face everyone."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Because I especially didn't want to face you."

"I don't understand."

"Put it this way." Gabriella began. "You were excited to come back, to see everyone, right?"

"Yeah, a little."

"That's because you still talk to them, you still see them, you don't feel like an outsider." Gabriella responded. "I, on the other hand, disappeared from all of your lives I spent ten years without all of you. I feel disconnected."

"So, being here should be a good thing. You can get reconnected and..." Troy trailed off as he thought of something. "Unless you don't want to get reconnected?"

"That's not it." Gabriella shook her head. "I feel like I've missed so much and I can't make up for it. You don't know how bad it hurt to lose all of you--even if I let it happen. I can't go through it again."

"You don't have to." Troy said, putting what he thought to be a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Gabriella shivered and pulled away from his touch. "I will"

"Why?"

"It's hard to be around you." Gabriella answered.

"Me or all of us?" Troy asked.

"Both." Gabriella responded. "But you especially."

"What did I do?"

"You're just being you, that's what you did. I went through it once, I won't do it again."

"Losing me?" Troy frowned, she was confusing the hell out of him.

"No." Gabriella said simply.

"Then what?"

Gabriella stayed silent. They both stood, not moving, staring at each other. Gabriella wasn't sure if she could answer that question and if she could, how she would. Troy waited for her to say something, anything.

"You almost kissed me, on the opening night of Twinkle Town, outside on the grass in the backyard, at the celebration party. You almost kissed me. But Chad interrupted." Gabriella repeated adding to her comment. "That's what I was going to say, but at the last minute I changed my mind and lied."

"Are you changing the subject?" Troy replied.

"A little." Gabriella admitted. "You almost kissed me. Why?"

"Why?" Troy repeated.

"Yes. Why?"

"I...well, I..." Troy stuttered.

"Don't remember?" Gabriella asked, but Troy didn't respond. "Would you rather I tell you why I wanted you to?"

"You wanted me to?" Troy asked.

"The thing is...back in high school I was kind of, sort of in love with you."

"You were what?"

"In love with you."

"You were?"

"Yes."

Troy took a deep breath, "I was too."

"You were in love with yourself?" Gabriella joked.

"Gabby, I'm being serious here. I was in love with you." Troy replied.

Gabriella answered a moment later, "I knew that."

"You know?" Troy exclaimed, "I mean, you _knew_?"

"Not that night. I found out just before graduation." Gabriella said.

"How?"

"Chad."

"I knew I never should have told him. He's never had much of a tolerance for alcohol. It was the night you drove him home, huh?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"The drive home that night was really tense. I was sure something big had happened. But when I asked and you brushed me off, I let it go." Troy explained, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wasn't sure if it was true."

"I meant about how you felt about me." Troy shook his head.

"Why didn't you say anything to me?" Gabriella countered. "Why did I have to find out from Chad?"

"Right, me too." Troy agreed with Gabriella's implied answer. He had been scared too.

They were quiet for a long time. They didn't look at each other. They just glanced up at the stars every once and awhile. It was a big admission for both of them, and it wasn't even the largest they could manage. Troy sighed and turned to Gabriella.

"How could you leave, how could you walk away knowing what you knew?" Troy questioned.

"Fear. I didn't want things to be complicated. I was afraid it would make things complicated." Gabriella answered, "We had already come to terms about all of us separating for college, it would have made everything even harder. I wouldn't have been able to make myself leave."

"So it made it easier to drop out of our lives?" Troy replied.

"That's not what I said."

"It's what it did, though, isn't it?" Troy said. "You didn't say anything because you didn't want to be attached."

"You don't know how hard it would have been if I had to leave almost immediately after we got together. I wouldn't have been able to." Gabriella explained, her voice full of emotion.

"We could have made it work."

"You say that now, but back then I don't know if we could have."

"Did you not have any faith in me back then?" Troy asked.

"Of course I did!" Gabriella exclaimed. "It was just hard. I wasn't ready for it. It scared me that I could feel so..._intensely_ for someone."

"It scared me too." Troy agreed, "Do you ever wonder what life would have been like if we had been together?"

"All the time." Gabriella laughed. "It was one of those regrets you carry with you, because you can't take it back."

"I really miss having you in my life Gabby." Troy sighed. "I didn't realize it until I saw you again."

"I miss you too Troy." Gabriella smiled.

"Here's a crazy idea...why don't we stay in touch this time?" Troy suggested.

"That's not crazy." Gabriella responded. "I'm just sorry I lost touch in the first place."

They fell silent once again, but after a moment Troy broke the silence. "Gabby..."

"Yeah?" Gabriella responded.

"Never mind." Troy shook his head.

"What is it?" Gabriella tilted her head as she observed the slight tinge of pink that rose in Troy's cheeks. "Tell me."

"I...well I still..." Troy started. "I still kind of, well, have feelings for you."

Gabriella completely stilled. She didn't move at all. Her eyes widened slightly as she slowly turned so she was fully facing Troy. Troy turned as well, looking her directly in the eye. He had a questioning look in his eyes. He was waiting for a response. He had taken a big step, admitting that. He put himself on the line. She needed to say something.

"Gabby..."

"Troy, you couldn't possibly..."

"Don't tell me how I can feel." Troy shook his head.

"But you don't really..."

"You're still doing it."

"I'm sory. I just...I don't know what to say." Gabriella sighed.

"No, it's fine. It's alright. You don't have to say anything." Troy started to ramble, turning away from her.

"No, Troy, I didn't mean it like that." Gabriella replied. "I just meant...it's just really hard...to tell you...that I, I still kind of have feelings for you, too."

"You do?" Troy said, surprise evident in his voice.

"Yeah." Gabriella nodded.

"Wow." Troy stated, blowing a breath out in relief. He looked out straight in front of him, but he didn't--couldn't--focus on anything.

"I know." Gabriella agreed.

"So what does this mean?" Troy asked, finally looking back toward her.

"I don't know." Gabriella answered, "What do you _want_ it to mean?"

"I don't want to lose you again. I don't think I can let you go without being afraid that I'll never see you again." Troy said.

"I don't want to lose you again, either." Gabriella agreed.

"So that means..." Troy trailed off.

"That means...it means I'd very much like to be with you. If you'll have me." Gabriella replied.

Troy stepped closer to her and caught one of her hands in his, lacing their fingers together. "Of course I will."

Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him. He let his other hand come to rest against her cheek. Gabriella hesitantly gripped his shoulders with her hands. They both smiled as they leaned closer together. Just before their lips met, Chad's voice caused them to pull apart slightly.

"Hey guys, what's going on out here, you've been gone for a long...oh!" Chad came in to them view and he stopped in his tracks when he realized what was happening. "Sorry."

Chad disappeared back into the building Troy laughed, "I really think he does that on purpose."

"Why would you say that?" Gabriella asked.

"Because one person cannot have that bad of timing still after ten years." Troy replied, and Gabriella giggled.

"It's not his fault. He's just a little unlucky." Gabriella commented.

"I'm wondering if it's _him_ with the bad luck or me." Troy said.

Gabriella shook her head, and laughed lightly, "You're not unlucky."

"You're right. I'm not." Troy smiled and dipped his head down quickly to capture her lips--leaving no time for interruptions.

Troy pulled her tighter against him as he deepened the kiss. Gabriella's arms slowly wrapped themselves around Troy's neck. After a momen or so they pulled away--immensely satisfied. Troy brushed away a stray lock of hair, that had fallen in Gabriella's face, and tucked it behind her ear. They quietly returned to the banquet room. As they walked in they found everyone standing to get ready to leave.

"Are you guys all leaving?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. I have to get back to Kylie." Ryan answered.

"I've got to open early tomorrow." Zeke responded.

"Open?" Gabriella frowned.

"My restaurant. Didn't you know? I opened it a couple of years ago." Zeke explained.

"I didn't know." Gabriella replied. "That's amazing."

"Thanks." Zeke nodded.

"I was thinking that we should go for an early lunch tomorrow before everyone leaves. What do you think?" Taylor suggested.

"That sounds great." Sharpay agreed.

"Yeah." Kelsi nodded.

"So what do you say...Zeke's place at noon?" Jason replied.

"I don't know where it's at." Gabriella piped up, as everyone nodded in agreement to Jason's suggestion.

"I'll show you." Troy offered.

"So, sounds good." Chad said.

"Yeah." Taylor agreed, "So see you all there?"

"Yeah." Ryan answered and everyone else nodded.

Gabriella smiled as they all began to move toward the exit. She laughed to herself as she watched everyone talk amongst themselves ast hey headed for the parking lot. It reminded her of what they had been like in high school. It was as if nothing had changed.


End file.
